


Love, Death & a bunch of kids

by LokiIsAuwuBoi



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Aunt may is dead srry, Bucky & Peter are bffs, Docdad, Everyone loves Peter!, F/F, F/M, Flash is a dick, Irondad, I’ll put Triggers before a chapter, M/M, Peter is 17 & Wade is 20, Peter is a Little Shit, Pietro is a scared gay Russian, Shuri is a Little Shit, So is Wanda, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans Miles Morales, Trans Peter Parker, but Clint and Nat love them, he gets a little redemption, her and Pete quote memes, i can’t tag ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°), im not sorry, kinky shit (mostly from Wade), lots of Comfort & Angst, probably a Field Trip, spiderson, this is really gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-02-10 14:23:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18662164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiIsAuwuBoi/pseuds/LokiIsAuwuBoi
Summary: I just need a place to put all my ideas! (Basically just drabbles)





	1. Chapter 1

I definitely don’t have any ideas rn but I don’t wanna lose this sooo 


	2. kisses from a merc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter and Wade have a cute little moment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is literally just fluff because I love these two soooo much!

 Peter awoke at about 3am to a loud ruckus in his room. When he shot up from his bed was the moment he saw the figure entering through the window.

 “How the hell do you even get up here? We’re hundred of stories high!” Peter said in a groggy thick voice.

 Wade walked over to Peter, pulling up the bottom of his mask and kissing the top of his head.

 ”Watch your mouth Baby boy, wouldn’t want Cap too hear you.”

 Peter gave a little pout with a huff from his nose and laid back down. He moved over a little so Wade could join him. 

 Wade continued to pull the rest of his mask off, Peter always left Wade sweats and a shirt in his drawer, so Wade took off his suit and put them on. He then jumped into Peters bed (which didn’t please the spider) and cuddled him close. 

 He tilted Peters head up and peppered his face in kisses. Peter tried too smoosh himself as close to Wade as he could and giggled when the kisses weren’t letting up.

After Peters little giggle fit, they calmed down and their breathing matched each other as the room went quite.

 ”I love you baby boy” Wade scarred hands ran through Peters soft brown curls as they both fell asleep.

 “I love you too, Wade.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might explore Wades boxes some other time


	3. Green Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A request for a Thruce morning uwu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love these bbys so much.  
> I kinda went with what came up in my head!  
> (Thor has his long hair here because I’m cool)

Bruce woke up to a empty yet warm bed as usually. The smell of spices and soap filling his nose as he rubbed his eyes. Bruce cracked his knuckles and he got up from the bed. More often than not, Thor would be downstairs, hair in a bun and a cup of warm tea in his hands as he sat by the table. 

Thor looked freshly showered and had a tank top with sweats on and a pair of old slippers Tony bought him. Since the Asgardian has come to earth too be with Bruce, he had taken up new habits, this being one of them. 

Everyone else was asleep and trying not too wake them with a loud booming voice like Thor’s could be hard but, Thor was so quiet and peaceful in the morning.

The Avenger has been staring at Thor for sometime before the other had noticed his presence. Thor looked so beautiful as the light from the sun hit his tan skin. It was as if you could never look away.

”Good morning, love.” Thor’s voice was soft and he had a growing smile on his face.

”Mornin” Bruce on the other hand sounded practically dead, he has been working in the lab with Tony till the early hours so it was no surprise. 

Thor walked over to the other man and kissed his forehead as softly as he could. He started working his way down to the corner of Bruce’s mouth and stopping. Staring into the eyes of who he loved most. He then planted a little harsher kiss on the others mouth and smiled into it.

Bruce headed back towards their room so he could get ready for the day. Thor following not too far behind, after he put his cup in the kitchen sink. 

They both already knew it was gonna be an amazing day. They would surly spend it together and cherish every movement and touch the other made. That was something that they both held and always will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why am I crying?!?


	4. Little red and the Merc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was a class project:)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s so short but it was fun to write

Little red was walking through the streets of queen on his way to his Aunts. The street where quiet when he heard a loud thump. He could see the tall figure from his side view. On instinct, Red started to walk faster but the figure followed him. When he turned his head around the man was gone, so his pace slowed down, but when he shot his head back forward the man was in front of him.

“Uhh, hello…” Red was looking the man straight in the eyes.

He was covered in red and black leather with a gun on his side. He has a mask covering his face but you could see the wide grin under it.

“Aren’t you a little too young to be out here by yourself?” He had was standing right in Red’s face and Red could smell his bad breath.

“I’m just trying to go see my Aunt!” You could hear Red was trying to keep his voice down. It was kinda difficult when a strange man was following you.

“Well, I’m Wade but you can call me Wolf.” He smiled and put his hand out for a shake.

Red shook Wolves hand while trying to be kind. He didn’t know if he could trust this man but he didn’t want to make a scene.

“I’m Peter but everyone calls me Red.” Red smiled back and started walking.

Wolf started walking next to him as they walked. It was pretty interesting to see two very different people together but nobody was gonna say anything. 

“So you’re going to your Aunt’s for?” Wolf put his hands behind his back as they walked.

“She’s very sick so I’m bringing her food, but on another note, what’s with the guns?” Red pointed his finger at the guns that were strapped to his hips.

“I’m a merc baby boy! Gotta make a living somehow.” Wolf waved his hands around as he talked. 

Red smiled and they talked a little more as they walked. Wolf was quite lovely but also somewhat scary considering he killed people for money.

“Well this is her apartment, I’ll see you round.” As he started to open the building side door he shoulder was grabbed.

“Pinky promise?” He held out his other hand with his pinky extended. 

Red wrapped his pinky around it and shook his head yes. He smiled and waved as he walking into the apartment.

Of course they ran into each other ever so often and Red found out more about Wolf. Red knew Wolf was trying to become a better person but he didn’t really know if he could ever be good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The project was to write a story and using aspects from a fairy tail, so I used little red riding hood but with a twist! Peter and Wade :))))))))

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave feedback and ideas!!


End file.
